


Date Night

by Dragofelid



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Trans Eddie Brock, rape mention, they also adopt a cat, they eat a rapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/pseuds/Dragofelid
Summary: Date night for Eddie and Venom is a bit different from what other people are used to





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> a bit late, but here's my valentines fic  
> sorta romantic?  
> Thanks to the Venom discord, and especially Anaranjada and Tye for helping me write this.

“You’re looking much better, Eddie.”

 

Eddie stops, holding  his fork a bit over his pasta and looks over at Anne. She’s looking at him, same with Dan.

 

He swallows the food already in his mouth, taking note at how fast he was eating. He was nearly done, while Anne and Dan had hardly touched their food.

 

**< You should slow down.>**

 

“I-uh- Ms. Chen’s meditation videos have been helping,” He lied. He hadn’t touched those dvd’s in weeks, not since before the incident.

 

Anne raised an eyebrow. “I’m guessing they helped you when you were dealing with the police?”

Eddie chuckled, “Yeah, they helped.” He twirled his pasta on his fork, trying to focus on that, instead of the 

stares he was getting.

 

“How have you been,” Dan started, “since you know- the incident?”

 

Right, yes. Eddie should tell them, he really should. But burdening his ex-fiancee and her boyfriend was not what he wanted. So no, he hadn’t told them what had happened, only that Venom had burnt up after the fight, that he was dead. 

 

Venom was weak afterwards, but he was still alive, and just needed some resting time for a few weeks.

Which actually benefited Eddie when it came to being interrogated by the police. They didn’t have enough evidence against him of course, but if Venom had even tried anything during the time, it might have gone bad.

 

But, even then, he still felt lonely, wrong. As if that one day spent with the symbiote inside him had changed his life, when he thought Venom was actually dead he had felt very ill, as if he was going to throw up every few steps he took, so finding out that V was indeed alive should not have made him as happy as he was.

“I’m fine.” That was somewhat true, after his talk with Venom a few months ago about..the people he could eat, Eddie had to deal with finding someone for V every three days. It wasn’t fun.

 

When Anne and Dan kept giving him concerned looks, he smiled awkwardly, hunching over his food a little.

“I feel great, I mean as good as one can get. My new job is great, I’m finally making money so I feel like my life is getting back on track.”

 

It’s half-assed, but still kind of the truth, if you just took(?) away the Venom part.

 

The other two find the excuse acceptable enough to go back to their own food, and Eddie went back to staring at his pasta.

 

**< What a save, that was astounding.>** Venom stated in his head. Eddie frowned, knowing he couldn’t say anything without exposing the fact that V was still alive.

 

Instead he kicked himself.

 

“How are things going with you two?” Eddie asked, as he quickly shoveled more pasta into his mouth before grabbing his glass of wine.

 

“We’re fine Eddie, really, we’ve been doing great.” Anne smiles, and laces her fingers with Dan’s. Dan smiles at her and the three continue eating. 

 

Eddie doesn’t miss the way V wraps around his torso in a hug, and he smiles at that.

 

-

 

Dinner goes great, there is small talk about work, and Eddie doesn’t feel any jealousy over Dan and Anne’s relationship, and he shouldn’t have to.

 

Eddie doesn’t want to be that asshole who pines over his ex fiance. He wants to be a supportive friend, and his relationship with Venom has kind of pushed any thought of that away.

 

After dinner, Dan goes to make a call about a dinner that him and Anne have for tomorrow night. It’s Valentine's day tomorrow, and they are going to a fancy restaurant.

 

Eddie makes a bad joke about the lobster tank incident, which gets a laugh. He ends up doing the dishes, which is a bit weird to be doing in your old apartment with your ex, but it’s nice.

 

“Hey, uh Eddie, I am not sure if it’s weird to tell you this, but,” Anne starts but stops, she is packing up the plates and cutlery and placing them in the sink as Eddie washes.

 

“I don’t think it weird,” he says, he looks at her, smiling awkwardly. She smiles back.

 

“I plan on asking Dan to marry me,” she says after a heartbeat.

 

Eddie’s first thought was how big of a decision it is. Then he notices how his heart skips a beat in his chest. It’s been less than a year since their breakup and she was already thinking about another engagement. The memory of his own proposal was still a bit fresh. However, the next emotion was overwhelming joy, he places the plate he’s holding down and wipes his hands.

 

“That’s amazing.” He opens his arms, and the hesitancy at first makes him feel a bit self conscious, as if he had overstepped a boundary.

 

It’s fine when she closes the distance between the two and wraps her arms around him. It’s not awkward, they aren’t hugging like ex’s who are still not over each other. They hug like friends, like he’s so happy for her, because he really is. The rumbling in his chest tells him that Venom feels the same way.

 

They pull back, and Eddie goes back to washing the dishes.“Remember when you proposed to me?” He asked.

 

Anne smiled, “We had dinner at that wannabe fancy restaurant.”

 

He elbowed her gently and said, “The food was good.”

 

“It really wasn’t, and then afterwards we took a walk.”

 

"Will you concede that  _ that _ bit was nice, anyway?" 

 

Anne smiled. "Yeah, the walk was good. I did one thing right."

 

“You do everything right.” 

 

“I do not.”

 

“I’m invited to the wedding right?” Eddie asked, turning back to the topic of Anne and her current partner.

 

Anne paused for a moment, she tilted her head a slightly. “Why wouldn’t I invite you?”

 

Eddie shrugged, and he felt the warmth around his torso squeeze him a bit. “I don’t know, I would have thought it would be weird for me to come to your wedding.”

 

“Eddie, you are coming to the wedding.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, as if to comfort him. "Things are different now, but...Eddie, you're family. After everything, we're in this together, now."

 

“Yeah of course.” Eddie smiled, he quickly dried off the last of the dishes. “Do I have to bring anyone?”

 

Anne frowned. “No, why? Have you met someone?”

 

Eddie shuffled his feet, he could tell her right now, _“Hey yeah, Venom is still alive, and we’re currently dating, hope that’s not weird for you.”_ _Ha, like that would go over well._ Instead he says, “Kinda, we’ve met a few times, and I really like him.” Venom was purring in his chest.

 

Anne’s frown turned to a smile at his words. “That’s amazing.”

 

“What’s amazing?” Dan asked as he walked into the room. There was still a phone in his hand, he must of just finished his call.

 

Anne walked over to him. “Eddie just shared that he has a new boyfriend.”

 

“I wouldn’t call him that,” Eddie insisted. “We’ve been on dates a few times.” It wasn’t a lie, if you counted hunting for criminals as dates. Or the occasional day when they would sit down in front of the tv and Eddie would teach Venom about human culture. Or the moments they were intimate in bed.

 

“He sounds fun,” Dan said, “will we ever get to meet him?”

 

_ “You already have.” _ Eddie just shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe, he’s pretty shy.” Eddie pulled away from the sink and walked around the island bench to sit on one of the couches. Anne did the same, while Dan went to the fridge and took out a plate of vanilla slices.

 

“I made them myself.” he stated, as he placed it on the counter and cut them up, he gave a plate to Anne and Eddie.

 

**< It’s not chocolate>** Venom growled, and Eddie chuckled, taking a bite out of the vanilla slice. It was good.

 

“At least tell us about him.” Anne said, Eddie looked up at her in surprise.

 

“Who?”

 

Anne frowned. “You know, your not-boyfriend, the person you’ve been on multiple dates with. What’s his name?”

 

“Uhh...” he tried thinking, “V... Vincent.”

 

“Vincent?” Anne raised an eyebrow.

 

Eddie nodded, taking another bite of the vanilla slice, hardly chewing before he swallowed, making him gag a bit. “His name is Vincent, an uh, he's a psychologist"

 

"A psychologist?"

 

"Yeah, he's my psychologist." Eddie said, he started fiddling his bracelets, Venom was chuckling in his head.

 

"Oh my god, Eddie don't tell me you're fucking your psychologist."

 

"Wait no, I'm not fucking _ my _ psychologist, just  _ a _ psychologist."

 

"How did you  _ meet _ this person?  _ Was _ he your psychologist? Eddie, don't do that..."

 

Dan spoke up, he looked rather worried, "I… really don't think that's a good idea. I get it- you get close to a person, tell them intimate things, it happens- but he shouldn't have let that happen."

 

“I am not fucking my psychologist!” Eddie exclaimed, Venom was laughing in his head, and it made it hard to think. “We met on a dating app. I met with this man, and he just happens to be a psychologist.”

 

Anne pressed him and said, “But you said “my psychologist”.”

 

“No, no, I meant… Argh,” he put his head in hands. “I meant we like, talk a lot. About my problems. He’s a good listener is what I meant. I’m not paying him or anything. We joke that he’s my unofficial therapist.” 

 

Dan sighed, “Oh thank god.”

 

“That sounds nice,” Anne said, smiling.

 

“Yea.” Eddie started eating the rest of his vanilla slice a bit too fast, wanting to change the topic.

 

“Do you have a picture of him?”

 

Eddie froze. “Uh… no, sorry, he doesn’t like his picture being taken.”

 

Anne narrowed her eyes, Dan doesn’t notice. “What does he look like?”

 

“Uh, tall, black, handsome, nice smile.” Eddie is fumbling for more things to say about his semi-fake boyfriend, and Venom is purring in his head, having a field day. Eddie fumbles for his phone, turning it on to look at the time. “Oh look, it’s 10:40, I should get going.” Eddie stands up abruptly, grabbing the finished plate and placing it on the bench.

 

Anne and Dan are up as well, looking rather confused. “Eddie, seriously?”

 

Eddie just nods, grabbing his jacket from the coat hanger and his keys. “See ya.” He quickly runs down the steps and out of the building before either of them could follow him, Venom is roaring with laughter inside his head.

 

“That was not fun.”

 

**< I found it absolutely marvelous>**

 

“I hated it.”

 

**< So my name is Vincent now?>** Venom purred.

 

Eddie walked down the street, hands in his pockets. “Really? Vincent? You liked that?”

 

**< You’re the dumbass that came up with it.>** Venom purrs, Eddie can feel him moving underneath his hoodie.  **< You told Anne that we were ‘not really dating.’>** Venom tries to sound mocking, but couldn’t hide the wounded feeling, deep down.  **< Should Vincent be worried?>**

 

“Vincent isn’t even-” Eddie shakes his head, “I said you weren’t my boyfriend, I am not sure if you even have a gender.”

 

**< We are whatever our host is.>**

 

“Yeah, okay,” Eddie says.

 

**< So what about marriage? Are we married Eddie?>**

 

Eddie almost trips over his own feet. “Where are you getting that from?”

 

**< Anne mentioned it during dinner, she said she was going to purpose to Dan, I don’t know what that is.>**

 

Eddie straightens himself up. "It's like… a bonding ceremony. Two people decide they wanna be together forever, blah blah blah-" he hesitates; resents how cynical he sounds. "They love each other, so they agree to stand by each other. Buy each other rings, sign some paper, but it's really about commitment."

 

**< We are together forever, we should get married, why haven’t you proposed to me?>**

 

“I am not sure how that’s going to work, love.” Eddie chuckles. “Can you imagine what that would look like? Walking down the aisle? ‘You may now kiss the symbiote’.”

 

**< We can just sign some papers.>** Venom pokes his head out from Eddie’s shoulder inside his hood, he looks like a tiny black snake.

 

“I am not sure how that will look, saying that my spouse is a black gooey alien monster from the stars that lives inside my body and eats people.”

 

**< This marriage thing sounds complicated, i don’t like it.>** Venom pouted. 

 

“I was about to get married, once.” Eddie sighed.

 

**< Yes, and your dumbass ruined everything.>**

 

Eddie lifted his hand to smack the tiny blob of Venom under his hood. “Don’t,” Eddie said, Venom just hissed. The two of them reached Mrs. Chen’s shop, and he gave his regular greeting.

 

“How’s your friend Eddie?” She asks, he’s looking between two flavours of chips when she does. He picks out one and also a bag of frozen tater tots and a bar of chocolate.

 

**< We want bacon,>** Venom growled, Eddie chuckled and grabbed a packet of bacon from the fridge. He placed all the food onto the counter.

 

“He’s great, still screams in my head,” Eddie says, handing over the money.

 

Mrs. Chen shakes her head, handing back his change, which Eddie denies. “I cannot understand how you deal with someone in your head all the time.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

Eddie takes his food and leaves, smiling at Mrs. Chen as he does. She smiles back, a little strained which is understandable. Eddie is trying to show that Venom isn’t going to ever hurt her. But she is still a bit freaked out from the time when he ate the thug.

 

They walk down the street back to their apartment, Venom insisting on eating the bacon straight away.

“We literally just had dinner,” Eddie stated, he held the bag of shopping away from Venom’s prying tentacles.

 

**< The food was bland, and the dessert was not chocolate.>**

 

“Not everything has to be chocolate.”

 

Venom hissed inside his head,  **< How dare you.>**

 

“You are a spoiled piece of goo, you know that?” Eddie said, he poked himself in the chest, approximately where he thought Venom was lurking.

 

A group of friends, probably coming back from a party side-eyed him and walked around him leaving distance between him and them.

 

They passed an alleyway, where they heard the sound of clattering trash can lids. Eddie froze, staring into the shadowy lane.

 

**< Mask?>**

 

Eddie shook his head, “I don’t think it’s going to be any trouble.”

 

Venom sighed, but before Eddie could walk away, he heard a pitiful meow.

 

**< A cat!>**

 

“You are not eating any cat.”

 

Said cat came out from the shadows and approached them, it was a black, orange and white cat with beautiful green eyes and fluffy fur.

 

**< He’s adorable.>**

 

Eddie raised and eyebrow, watching as the cat came trotting over. “You calling a cat adorable?”

 

The cat comes over and rubs his body against Eddie’s leg, Eddie bends down and reaches his hand out for the cat to sniff it.

 

The cat starts purring and rubbing his head against his hand. It kind of shocks Eddie, most animals freak out over him ever since he’s gotten Venom. “Maybe he’s hungry?” 

 

**< Give it some bacon!>**

 

Eddie chuckled. “You, want to share your packet of bacon?”

 

**< Yes.>**

 

“That’s surprising, even for you.” Eddie pulls out the bacon, and Venom uses a tentacle to rip open the packet, quickly taking a piece and devouring it. Eddie shakes his head, of course.

 

He takes a piece of bacon and gives it to the cat. The feline sniffs it before taking it out of his hands and starts scarfing it down.

 

Venom takes another piece of bacon before Eddie can stuff the packet back into the bag.

Eddie then stands up, and the cat rubs against his leg.

 

“I really have to go.” Eddie says, he chuckles, because he just talked to a cat. They are finally able to walk away, the cat following him for a few shops down before sitting down and watching him.

 

Finally they arrive at their apartment, Eddie using his keys to get in and finally slam the door shut behind him. His neighbour was playing music rather loud, but as soon as the door was closed behind him, he heard the volume go down.

 

Eddie smiles at that, loving how ever since he’s gotten Venom, his neighbour has decided not to try and do anything to piss them off. He placed the bags on top of the kitchen counter, the chocolate went in the fridge, while the tots got put in the freezer. The rest of the packet of bacon was handed over to Venom. He ate them all up greedily.

 

**< Bed?>** Venom asks after he finishes the packet, he prods at Eddie’s side with a tentacle, the symbiote half out of his shoulder.

 

Eddie laughs, placing a kiss on top of his head, Venom’s eyes narrow in happiness, “Eager aren’t we? Not now, let me have a shower first.”

 

Venom purrs in his head as he makes his way to the bathroom, first taking off his jacket and throwing it on his bed before closing the door behind him. Eddie looks at himself in the mirror. He’s wearing a grey-blue button down and dark blue jeans. He starts unbuttoning his shirt, Venom helping him with it making it easier.

He lifts it over his head and throws it down onto the ground. When he looks up at himself in the mirror, his eyes quickly trace over the scars over his body, the giant scar where Riot stabbed through him, Eddie lifts up his hand to trace it. He has multiple scars over his torso, his most prominent are the ones under his pecs.

 

**< I wish I could heal them all.>** Venom says, he’s also staring at Eddie through the mirror.

 

Eddie smiles, using his hand to pat the symbiote. “Not all of them are bad.” He wraps his arms around himself, and Venom forms over his body, hugging his torso in his own version of a hug.

 

He takes off his pants after a bit, kicking them onto the floor before turning on the water to the shower and waiting for it to warm up before he got in.  **< I never understood your need to get clean before we get dirty. Humans.>** Eddie snorted with amusement. 

 

One amazing thing Eddie loves about Venom is the ability to wash himself more prominently and faster, it’s definitely faster with a symbiote who’s able to hold things and to wash his back. That, and the prospect of 

what’s to come afterwards.

 

He cleans up fast, turns off the tap and steps out, not bothering about his clothes and just dries himself off. Venom is purring in his chest when he goes to lie on his bed.

 

* * *

 

It's 10 in the morning the next day and Eddie is eating cereal, wearing just a tank top and sweatpants, and V is curled around his shoulders. In front of him is a list with names.

 

**< No work today?>**

 

"Nope." Eddie smiles

 

**< Date night?>**

 

"Yes love," Eddie says fondly. Date night is just a code word for Eddie and Venom to use. It's a much more appealing term than going out and ripping someone's head off.

 

In front of him is a list, people who have snuck through the justice system, who have proof against them, but not enough for the judges or the court.

 

Venom likes to call it a menu.

 

**< I cannot wait.> ** Venom is purring. 

 

"We have to make sure that whoever we choose will be easy to handle," Eddie states. "We cannot have it traced back to us."

 

**< Of course not>**

 

Date night didn’t happen as often as Eddie would like. In between date night was just a regular patrol, looking for someone to feed the hunger, most of the people on the list were higher up, and usually got media coverage. Date night was special, it was something Eddie spent a long time on and when he let Venom out, it was rather satisfying.

 

_ “Following convicted criminals around and tracking them down for a meal, it feels a bit Dexter-ish,” _ Eddie thinks.

 

**< Dexter?>** Venom asks

 

Eddie smiles, "Just a show, you might enjoy it actually, it’s about a murderer who kills other murderers."

Venom purrs against his cheek. ** <Just like us! Add it to the list.>**

 

Eddie smiles at that, he gets up, putting his finally finished bowl of cereal on the mountainous pile of dishes that just gets bigger and bigger. He then grabs a small notebook on the tv stand, it's filled with movies and shows Eddie plans on showing Venom, the list is long, and only a few things have been crossed out.

Any day with Date night usually meant that Eddie got to sit around most of the day and chill, maybe write a bit more on his articles, and also binge watch any show Venom and him were up to.

 

It’s around 5 o’clock is when they leave. Dinner isn’t really an option, he’s hungry from only eating chips and chocolate during the day, but he has to leave room for whoever he is hunting for tonight.

 

First they have to follow their victim, Richard Baker, a 23 year old who raped a 18 year old woman and filmed it. Unfortunately that wasn’t enough evidence to put him in jail, fortunately though that meant dinner time for Venom. 

 

The media had stopped badgering on about him a few months ago, which meant he can disappear off the face of the earth, and there wouldn’t be as much attention drawn to him.

 

He wasn’t hard to find, he seemed completely unaware that Eddie was following him, they found his facebook and found out where he worked. That’s what he was good at, hiding in plain site, following someone for hours on end without being spotted. Learning about their daily routine was.

 

The sun is setting, and Eddie is waiting for Richard outside of a bodega, it was only a few blocks away from where they were the day before. Richard’s shift was almost over and Eddie watched as the man went to the back of the store, probably to switch over.

 

Richard was a dirty blonde with brown eyes. His hair was all the way to his shoulders, and he had a dumb smug look on his face that made Eddie hate him more.

 

When he walked out of the shop, he started walking down the darkening street. It was becoming darker, and Eddie was able to finally become Venom. Following the man through the streets from the rooftops. Stalking prey made Venom extremely happy.

 

They found an alleyway near by and landed in it, Venom stayed in the shows, hiding as Richard walked closer towards them.

 

Venom smiles, just as Richard walks past the alleyway, they use a tentacle and drag him into the shadows, covering his mouth so he doesn’t make a sound.

 

The man is squirming and trying to escape their grip, it makes them feel giddy. When Richard looks up at them, he makes a muffled screaming noise, trying even harder to get away, they slam him against a wall.

**“Shush, it’s going to be fine, stop squirming.”**

 

The man is trying to use his arms to dislodge Venom, but they hold him tighter, using their claws to dig into his flesh. They use one claw and finally dig it into the man's gut, tears falling from their prey’s eyes.

 

**“It’s going to be over soon.”**

 

The man keeps squirming, and Venom finds that the best time to unhinge their jaw and bite the man's head off.

 

They finally dig into the man’s corpse, eating organs and snapping bones for the marrow. Venom using their long tongue to wash the blood off, finally feeling sated after a good meal. There is barely anything left by the time they are finished, they are washing the blood off their claws when they hear another noise.

 

Venom narrows their eyes, looking towards the mouth of the alleyway, Venom’s eyes helping them see in the dark. What they do see, is the cat that they saw the night before, it happily trots over to them, no fear in it’s eyes at all.

 

<It’s the same cat as yesterday.> Eddie points out, the cat comes over and brushes it’s body against 

Venom’s leg. <And now he has blood all over his paws.>

 

**“Should we eat it?”** Venom asks.

 

<Absolutely not, it’s probably some poor stray, he was hungry yesterday.>

 

Venom purrs,  **“Then we shall take him home.”**

 

<Wait, what? No!> Eddie sputtered, <We don’t even know if he is a stray, or if he is owned by anyone, what if his owners are looking for him?>

 

Venom bends down to pick up the cat, it’s kind of funny to see a big black alien creature pick up this tiny ball of fluff, upon closer inspection, the cat has no collar and is covered is small scratches, even the ears 

have notches.

 

**“Look Eddie, he loves us, we are taking him home!”**

 

Eddie sighs, obviously not wanting to fight him, they hold the cat in place against their chest as Venom leaps to the roofs, deciding to jump back home to avoid walking back with blood all over them.

 

They sneak in through the window, Venom still holding the cat, who doesn’t look to phased by being carried through the city.

 

Venom finally recedes back into Eddie, and he holds the cat out in front of him who is purring and rubbing his head against Eddie’s bloody sleeve.

 

**< He likes the blood! He has good taste!> ** Venom exclaimed excitedly, his head appeared from Eddie’s shoulder and nuzzled the cat, said cat didn’t even flinch at the site of a disembodied head nuzzling it.

 

“We are not feeding our cat blood, tomorrow we are going out and getting cat food and a proper kitty litter.”

Venom’s eyes narrowed,  **“Spoil sport.”**

 

“We also need to name him.” Eddie said, he went over to the couch, sitting down and placing the cat beside him.

 

**“I like the name Ravage!”** Venom said, the cat walked onto Eddie’s lap and started kneading it. Eddie just chuckled.

 

“Really? Ravage?” He used his hand to brush through the cats fur, it was course, and didn’t feel very clean, that probably meant he would have to bathe him. “You thought of that rather quickly.”

 

**“I was thinking about names on the way here.”**

 

The phone ringing in his pocket made them jump a bit, the cat didn’t look phased as he dug in his jeans to fish it out, it was Anne. Venom quickly hid back inside of him.

 

As soon as he pressed confirm, he was bombarded with Anne screaming.

 

“He said yes!!”

 

“What?! What happened?” Eddie said, holding the phone away from his ear.

 

“Eddie, I proposed to him, and Dan said yes.”

 

“Holy shit that is amazing.” Eddie smiled.

 

Anne made a little happy noise,“It was super romantic, he took me out to that little place on Mission Street, we had just finished eating dinner, I had a nice risotto, and I thought that was the best time to propose, he was happy, I was happy. I took out the box and I got down on one knee, he freaked out and almost dropped his fork.”

 

Eddie smiled, “That’s great.” Venom formed a hand and held Eddie’s with it. The cat on his lap was purring.

 

“We had the most romantic dinner, and now I am calling you,” Anne said, her good mood was making Eddie smile.

 

“I am so happy for you-” the cat pulled at his sleeve and he tugged it away, “-honestly, I cannot wait for the wedding.”

 

“That’s going to be some time in the future Eddie.” She said, “I don’t want to rush things.”

 

Eddie shrugged and said, “Take your time, I am just super happy for you.”

 

“I am super-”

 

The cat meows then, really loudly, and stretches before sitting up, still on Eddie’s lap. The purring was audible. 

 

“Uh, Eddie, are you with a cat?”

 

Eddie fiddles with his jumper, realising that he still has not taken it off, and it is still covered in blood, “Kinda? We adopted - I adopted this cat I found, we took it off the streets.”

 

“Eddie! You took a cat off the streets? What were you thinking?”

 

Eddie picks up the cat in his arms and holds it in front of him, he holds the phone between his shoulder and ear, “I found him all lost, he has scratches all over him, he was also hungry. I’m calling him Ravage.” Venom purrs.

 

“Ravage!” Anne cries out, “You only just found this cat, what if he has rabies, or some sort of disease, you should take him to the vet.”

 

“I plan on going to get food for him tomorrow,” Eddie admits, he places the cat back on his lap and holds the phone again.

 

“Seriously, look at what you have done, I’m coming with you,” she demands, “can you even afford a cat? You couldn’t even look after a plant.”

 

Eddie pouts, “A cat is way different than a plant.”

 

“Yes Eddie,  _ much _ different, a cat is a living animal that walks around and demands food and attention.”

 

“I did good with Mr. Belvedere.”

 

“No, you really didn’t Eddie, I had to remind you to feed him.”

 

“I am sure I can look after him,” he says, patting Ravage on the head, the purring hadn’t stopped. “I can send you a picture, you might know what breed he is.”

 

“Eddie, that’s not how -”

 

Eddie takes a picture of Ravage on his lap, despite his shitty camera phone, Ravage looks rather adorable in the photo, he sends it off to Anne.

 

A few seconds later she talks again, “Eddie, Ravage is a female.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> MAYBE I'll expand on this?? write a longer fic?? if I stop procrastinating


End file.
